Deep South
by OrganicVoodoo
Summary: Kai, Rei, and Tyson go down south to a small town in Louisiana in the hopes of witnessing some paranormal experiences brought on by a series of satanic murders. KaixRei


Hey guys I haven't written anything like this in quite some time so i'm just winging it. Please review and let me know what you like and don't like. Just want to do something creative for a while and jumped back into beyblade

Kai, Rei, and Tyson all agree to go on a paranormal investigation to solve past murders in a small Louisiana town.

-fyi I'm writing this as if all the characters ages range from 18-22, kind of older and later in their "careers" yea they might be a pretty OOC so sorry 'bout it.

CWs: Drug use, language,

Two men are standing outside in an apartment parking lot, both in front of an open trunk filled with bags and backpacks and hiking equipment. The man with two-toned hair is shuffling through the items in the trunk, holding a cigarette between his lips. A slender man with long beautiful dark hair stands beside him is staring at his phone, texting.

"Hey did you bring the camcorder?" Kai asks digging through his backpack. "I have the CP here just in case."

Rei looks up from his phone and turns to his teammate, "Yes, I have everything we need trust me I already got everything ready in the car."

"You got the compass? The map? Do we have extra batteries?"

Rei sighs, already feeling a tinge of annoyance and they haven't even left for Louisiana yet. "Yes, Kai, I made a list, I checked it twice, I packed the shit trust me."

"Okay but did you bring the weed?"

"That I didn't get." Rei replies, "fuck."

Kai zips open a little pocket on his backpack and pulls out a zip-loc filled with green. "Don't worry my guy, I got us covered."

The neko-jin laughs, "Thank god."

A phone rings, Rei picks his up and answers. "Hey, Tyson. Where did you want to meet us? Oh, okay sounds good." He puts the phone back in his pocket and looks at Kai.

"Tyson is going to meet us at a gas station in Champaign. So we have a bit of a drive just you and me." Kai nods, and closes the trunk. "Let's go then." He gets in the driver's seat and his teammate soon hops into the passenger side. Rei whips out the map and his phone and soon they are on the road.

Kai turned on the stereo and slipped in a CD, and music filled the car. System of a Down. Rei began singing along.

"Hey grab that shit out of my bag, " Kai says, leaning back in his seat casually resting his wrist on the wheel. Rei leans over the seat and grabs Kai's bag, and pulls out the ziploc from before.

"You gotta piece?"

"In the glove box." Kai replies. Rei grabs a small pipe from the glove compartment and begins to tear up some pieces of weed and putting it in the pipe. Kai glances at him, his hair is loose today, covering his shoulders. Kai quickly shifts his eyes to the road. Rei notices the glance, but finishes packing the bowl. He grabs the lighter from his pocket and lights up. Passes it to Kai, and he inhales and passes it back. Hours pass, listening to music and minor small talk. Eventually they reach Champaign. As soon as they got off the highway they reached a gas station, Tyson's huge bright red SUV parked right in the front. They pulled up beside the car, and find it empty.

"Are you sure this is his car?" Rei asks.

"His license plate says 'CHAMP1" Kai says plainly. The neko-jin laughs.

"He's probably inside." Rei hops out of the car, and heads over to the gas station. Kai stays in the car, watching him leave through the rearview mirror.

Rei enters the store, immediately noticing Tyson chatting with the clerk.

"I mean, yea I'm not "retired" I'm just kinda on a hiatus. A vacation, ya know?" The blue haired boy says to the girl behind the counter, who has an obvious look of annoyance.

"That'll be 15.65, sir," she replied blankly. Tyson chuckles and pays her quickly and turns around to immediately face a bright pair of golden eyes. He gasps a little and then sighs of relief. It's just Rei.

"Oh hey man, we are parked outside." Rei smiles at Tyson encouragingly. He smiles back, and grabs his bag of snacks.

"Oh sure yea. Uh, Hillary is in the bathroom, but she's going to be taking my car back to Chi-town." Tyson says as they both leave the store heading towards the cars. Minutes later Hilary comes out of the store, Tyson and Rei are sitting outside of the cars, smoking cigs. Hilary scoffs.

"Give me the keys Tyson, I wanna go home." Hillary says as she cross her arms, "I have work in the morning."

Tyson smiles and tosses her the keys. "I'll miss you, babe."

"Shut up." She laughs as she turns away and into the SUV. She backs out and rolls down the window, "Later, kids!" Hilary drives away, Rei looking at Tyson incredulously, while he, blissfully unaware, seats himself into the back seat of Kai's car.

"Hey man!" Tyson shouts as he hits the back of the driver's seat. Kai stares at his phone, completely unamused.

"Yea, hey."

Rei hops back into his seat, "Ya'll fucking ready for Folsom?"

Kai smirks. "You fucking know it. I'm ready to see some scary fucking shit."

"Rei, do you think we'll see something?" Tyson asks, Kai revs up the car and they take off.

"I don't know, I mean the town is known for its witches and experiences. Didn't you watch that Ghost Adventures episode?"

Tyson laughs, "That show is a bunch of bullshit dude."

"But this place isn't a bunch of bullshit. " Kai buts in. "Folsom is well fucking known for its multiple satanic related incidents. There have been 7 missing people in the past 10 years, 3 random bodys found in parts of deep wooded areas, one of the bodies even had a fucking pentagram burnt into his wrist. It's like they branded him or something"

Rei and Tyson both tense up. Kai's immediate willingness to speak up about the subject jarrs them. Tyson scratches his neck. Rei looks down at his legs and the pipe in his hand.

"Damn, okay. " Tyson shrugs back into his seat. "I didn't know you knew all that."

"I know a lot about this place, Tyson. That's why I want to do this so bad. It wasn't just Rei who had this idea. "

"Yeah I guess." Tyson pulls out his phone and starts scrolling, immediately tuning Kai out. Kai notices immediately and his eyes focus more on the road. Keeping his frustration at a mild simmer deep inside his gut.

"Guys, this is going to be a fucking cool as hell experience, it doesn't matter how we got there." Rei says as he rests his head on the window. They all get silent after a while and Kai turns up the stereo, Rei switches cds every now and again as they drive along.

The night quickly creeps in as the three of them drive. They decide to call it for a night and head to the nearest motel. They take an exit for a Super 8. They pull up, park and make their way into the lobby, they purchase their room, an old southern man hands them the key and tells them, "Room #12, up the stairs and to the left. Ice machine broke on that hall gonna have to go down the right hall for it."

The trio went up the stairs and down the hall into Room #12, Rei slung his backpack on the ground near a bed. Tyson shuffled quickly to the second, leaving Kai to make the awkward choice of who to sleep next to. Kai's subtle panic sets in, and he glances slightly at Rei, who nods expectantly. Kai exhales and sets his stuff by the bed. Before Tyson can even blink Kai has whipped his clothes out of his backpack and is immediately in shower.

"Kai, WAIT!" Tyson sighed, "fuck I have to piss."

Rei gathers some clothes and sets them on the dresser, he grabs the remote. "Tyson just use the public ones downstairs for now." Rei turns on Jersey Shore and smirks, "I'm just going to watch Jwoww beat up Mike."

Tyson scoffs, "Yeah, I guess." Tyson stands for a moment before snatching the keys off the tv stand and heading out the door.

Rei shifts his eyes to the door, and quickly pulls up his backpack to his chest. He pulls out a small camcorder. Smaller than the two he packed in the back for Kai's documentary. Rei presses down on the top button, and lights begin to flash. Rei turns the camera towards himself.

"Um, hi. I'm Rei Kon. This is my first documentation of my adventure to Folsom, Louisiana. Right now staying in a motel approximately 150 miles away from the legendary witch town, and I can already feel the energy. My friends and I will be going into the woods and experiencing first hand the terror that is I hope that if something happens to us, my village in China will get to see this to know what happened. " A sudden crash, Rei gasp. Rei quickly shuts his camcorder off and shoves in back in his bag. It was just Kai dropping something in the shower.

Like clockwork Kai turns the shower off, and a few minutes later he exits the bathroom dressed in gym shorts and a tank. His hair is dripping. Rei stares at Kai, it's one of the rare times he gets to see him without the face paint. Kai's face becomes softer, his eyes no longer seeming like an angry crimson, but a muddied soft carmine instead. He seats himself beside Rei on the bed, and glances over at the television and begins to quietly watch Jersey Shore. Rei panics a little, hoping his teammate didn't overhear his monologue from before. However Kai seems unphased and bored, which is comforting. He would have said something.

"Hey, do you really think that Folsom is cursed?" Rei asks, brushing his hair out with this fingers. His friend's eyes narrow a little, thinking deeply about his answer.

"I just know there's something going on. " Kai shakes his head, "There's got to be more to these fucked up stories. A few people on a forum I follow are convinced it's some weird satanic bullshit, but who really knows?"

The two continued to sit and watch Jersey Shore. Tyson finally returns from the lobby bathrooms,he gives Kai an irritated look but proceeds to go over to his bed, he slides off his pants revealing Beyblade boxers. Kai glances over, and turns to Rei and smirks. Rei chuckles and shakes his head. All of them having finished their nightly routines, they get into their designated beds. Rei lays down on his side of the bed and faces the wall. Kai lays on his back with his arms crossed, while Tyson already is spread out in his bed, half covered by the blankets, the air conditioner blowing at his face.


End file.
